1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cis-2,6-disubstituted tetrahydropyran derivatives and a method for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the naturally occurring materials which are therapeutically effective, many are based on a stereoselective tetrahydropyran structure with cis-substituents at both C2 and C6 positions, or all of C2, C3 and C6 positions [Org. Lett. 2007, 9, 1437-1440; JACS. 1981, 103, 2491-2494].
Thus, the novel compounds of the present invention, which have not been mentioned previously, are based on a tetrahydropyran moiety with cis-substituents at both C2 and C6 positions or all of C2, C3 and C6 positions, and thus can be useful as intermediates for use in the synthesis and development of therapeutically effective, novel drugs of high stereoselectivity.